There is not at present any device to bathe people on their beds like the one we are dealing with. The usual way of bathing people on their beds is carried out with a washing basin and a sponge with the risk of wetting the bedding and leaving the patient unsatisfied and half-washed. The patient can alternatively be moved to the bathroom for a complete bath but this can cause many problems and it is never relaxing for the patient.